singersmusiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Krept and Konan
Kasyo Johnson and Karl Wilson, professionally known by their nicknames Krept and Konan are a British and hip-hop and rap duo. Additionally Krept is the cousin of the late Cadet. They have won 16 awards out of 22 nominations. In 2005, Krept and Konan met and formed a friendship through a mutual friend called AnnRenee. They were making music under the same aliases but were also members of 'Gipset', a gang based in Gipsy Hill, in which Cadet, who was Krept's cousin, was also involved. In 2009 they became a musical duo and started to take music seriously.Shortly after their formation, in 2010 the duo released their first mixtape titled Redrum featuring collaborations from London underground rappers, Killa Ki, Snap and many more. In 2010 the rap duo released their second mixtape titled Tsunami featuring several mainstream artists including Ghetts, Giggs, Scorcher and Lil Nova. In 2011, they released a cover of Jay-Z's and Kanye West's "Otis" which helped them rise to fame. The video reached five million views in its first five days of being uploaded to YouTube. However, with much pressure received from Jay-Z's legal team the video was removed from the duo's profile. Undeterred by the controversy, they released a cover of Drake and Lil Wayne's "The Motto", and also launched their own clothing line named Play Dirty and early into 2012 were invited to join the British rapper Skepta on his tour of the UK. They appeared on Tinie Tempah's 2011 mixtape Happy Birthday and in 2013 they released their third mixtape Young Kingz, with features from Chip, Tinie Tempah, G FrSH, Giggs, George the Poet, Yungen, Ari, Yana Toma, Fekky, Siah and Anthony Thomas. The album's promotional single "Don't Waste My Time" rose to fame in January 2014, with notable artists such as French Montana, Wretch 32, Chip, G FrSH, Double S, Lady Leshurr, Yungen, Sneakbo MNEK, Dru Blu, Jacob Banks and Dot Rotten all contributing to remixes of the track. Tinie Tempah also freestyled over the beat on Charlie Sloth's Fire in the Booth. Winning Best UK Newcomer at the 2013 MOBO Awards was one of the big breaks the duo had. With low promotion compared to other artists. They released "Don't Waste My Time" as a single in March 2014 and it entered the UK Singles Chart at #154. On 29th June 2014 they attended the BET Awards which was held at the Nokia Theatre L.A. Live in Los Angeles, California and received an award for 'Best International Act: UK' by BET International and beating Dizzee Rascal, Laura Mvula, Rita Ora, Ghetts and Tinie Tempah. On 3rd March 2015 Croydon Advertiser announced the duo as the 39th most powerful people from the Croydon borough, for their pioneering movement and recent success in the music industry. On 28th March 2015, they released a video for "Certified" featuring Rick Ross. The song serves as the first promotional single from their debut album The Long Way Home. The song was subsequently added to BBC Radio 1Xtra's playlists. The lead single from The Long Way Home, "Freak of the Week", features vocals from American rapper Jeremih and was released on 28th June 2015. The song entered and peaked at #9 on the UK Singles Chart, making it the duo's first top ten single on the chart and Jeremih's second. On 25th June 2015, a remix of "Freak of the Week" was published by reggae and dancehall artists Popcaan & Beenie Man on YouTube. The album was released on 5th July 2015 through Virgin EMI and Def Jam, and features numerous high-profile musicians, including Ed Sheeran, Skepta, Emeli Sandé and Wiz Khalifa. Achievements In 2013, the duo broke the record for 'Highest-Charting UK album by an Unsigned Act'. The pair earned the title with their mixtape Young Kingz, which entered into the top 20 in the UK Albums Chart Following the rap duo success, they won a MOBO award (Best Hip-Hop Act 2014) and a BET award. Track Discography * Freak of the Week (Krept and Konan featuring Jeremih) * Wo Wo Wo (Krept and Konan) * 7 Days (Krept and Konan) * For Me (Krept and Konan) * Letter To Cadet (Krept and Konan) * Crepes and Cones (Ya Dun Know) (Krept and Konan featuring MoStack * Pour Me Another One (Krept and Konan featuring Tabitha) * Last Letter to Cadet (Krept and Konan) * Ban Drill (Krept and Konan) * I Spy ( Krept and Konan featuring Headie One and K-Trap) * G Love (Krept and Konan featuring Wizkid) * Sweet Thing (Rockizm featuring Ny & Krept & Konan) * Chop My Money (iLL BLU featuring Krept & Konan, Loski & ZieZie) * AirForce (Remix) (DigDat featuring Krept & Konan & K-Trap) * Right Now (The Vamps featuring Krept & Konan) * The Long Way Home (Krept & Konan featuring Derrick Morgan) * Dreams (Krept & Konan featuring Ed Sheeran) * Ask Flipz (Krept & Konan featuring Stormzy) * Tell Me (Krept & Konan with D-Block Europe and Ling Hussle) * First Time (Krept & Konan with Spice featuring Tory Lanez) Category:Albums Category:Collaborations Category:British singing talent Category:Singers